The Body Eclipse
by Sexy Vampire Girl
Summary: A pureblood vampire with small fangs, get sick from human blood, stays out in the sun and look nothing like her parents. What is a Day Class student to do when she belongs with humans than her own family? Will she ever find her fangs? Hanabusa Aidou finds her to be very interesting to the point he wants to claim what he desires. Reviews help
1. Chapter 1

The Body Eclipse

By: Sexy Vampire Girls

* * *

><p>Blood or Pureblood<p>

* * *

><p>Beep!<p>

Beep!

Beep!

Her body twitched at the annoying sound and she slowly sat up from her hour in a half of sleep. She reached over to tap "Snooze" on her alarm clock that read, "7:30PM" on her wooden night stand next to her books on "Business Studies."

"Why must my father do these hours?" she yawned then started to get dress.

Her father owned several business around the world and as his first born out of four was the next in line to own the company. She knew much about the company, in fact she invented the products, but she barely showed her face. Her parents and her discussed about her being introduced to _their_ world since she was the proper age.

She sat up from her bed and started to get gather her things to go to the dorm's shower's. At home her room was bigger than the Sun Dorm's of Cross Academy and she never had to share a room. She enjoyed her roommate very much and she had gained a friend coming here.

After a shower she went in her closet and found her suit her mother sent her in the mail a week ago. It was a dress black dress suit with no sleeves, leather strips on the sides, and a long jacket with gold buttons. She wore nude tights with black two and a half inches heels. For jewelry she just put two diamond studs, a white gold chain with a small diamond hanging, and a hair pin to slide one side of her short brown hair behind her ear. Then afterwards she took a small travel size bag for the road ahead. It was vacation time for Cross student's and only a week of freedom.

Ring! Ring! Ring!

The ton of her alarm on her cell phone started to ring to remind her it was 8:00PM.

'I'm coming now.' she texted her driver that she was on her way to the front gate.

Withing 15min she was at the main gate along with several student's she never seen before, which meant they were night class students. The Day Class student's left early that morning and she didn't expect for night class students to be the last to leave.

"Hey!" she knew that rude voice, Zero.

She turned around and saw Zero with a mean look running across his face, like always, but it look scarier at night. "Good Afternoon!"

"Is that your driver?" he went straight to the point as he pointed to a black limo with a slim woman with short pink hair and green eyes wearing a suit talking to Yuki.

"Neko, yes." she smiled and excitement filled within her. "I hope you and Yuki have a great week and I'll look forward coming back here." she bowed then walked between private cars and Night class students to her driver.

"Neko!" she couldn't help her excitement as she ran the rest of the way.

"My lady," Neko took a few steps forward and embraced her in a huge hug. "It's been so long since I've seen you. Look at you!" she took her cheeks and pinched them while laughing, flashing her fangs at her. "You've grown up a bit, but your cheeks are always the same."

"Neko, stop it!" she giggled as she took her face away and both of them giggled.

"Y-You know this lady?" Yuki asked with a worried, yet honest voice.

"Yes! Neko works for my parent's and has been my care taker since I was born." she smiled as she held her sore cheeks. "Neko, this is my best friend, Yuki Cross."

"The Yuki Cross, who I've heard so much about?"

"Yes." Yuki started to relax a bit.

"My lady has told me so much about you. Maybe one day you could visit my master's estate and keep my lady company."

"I already extended my invitation." she put her bag down and wrapped her arms around Yuki, "I'll see you in a week and I want you to get some sleep. You should get plenty of rest since your job as a Perfect is over for a week."

"Will you be ok?"

"I'm always ok." she pulled away and noticed Neko took her bag and had the limo car open. "I have to go. It's going to take a long time to get home."

"Don't forget to call me when your home, ok?"

"I promise I will, Yuki. Bye!" she waved then got in the limo then watched Neko closed the door.

Once Neko took a seat in the front she started the limo and followed the line off campus.

"Did you have to bring the limo? People already know your a vampire, but a limo draws too much attention."

"You know how your father loves to have his princess to travel in style." the women driver watched her get in then closed the door behind her. "Your looking the part, my lady."

"Thanks, Neko." she leaned over to the middle and started to look around the limo for refreshments.

The limo was stocked with water and red whine along with a cooler with soda. She never had a sip of wine since the campus was clean, but since she was on the way to see her parent's she didn't need to smell like wine.

"Did you look over the paper's your father asked you to look over, my lady?" Neko lowered the window that separated the front and the back.

"I can't believe we are staying at the vacation home on the companies island. To my understanding we are heading three towns over to rest at a hotel then from there we are going to the airport for a morning flight." she folded her legs and leaned back.

"Good." Neko started the car and started the long drive to the next town. "How's school?"

"It's doing very well. I thought it would be difficult since I'm different... kind of, so I blend right in. I had to get used to the sunlight though as well as waking up early mornings, but I've grown a custom to it. It's not bad besides the females in love with the vampires in the night class. It's to be expected since human's are attracted to all things beautiful, but I find it annoying. They rush after class and go to the Moon Dorms and wait for them there."

"Have you gone?"

"I don't have time to admire vampires. I know my parent's told me its not a bad thing to mingle with them, but we have nothing... nothing in common." she sounded a little sad as she looked at the wine.

"I know that look, my lady! Listen, you was born by pureblood vampires and by chance you just came out human with small fangs with not a hint of blood lust and could stay in the sunlight longer than others."

"Basically, I'm a freak." she mumbled, fully aware Neko could hear her. "Although in human year's I'm considered 17 and my fangs should of been full grown and my blood lust genes should of been spiked up, but nothing. And to make it worse, when the whole female dorm is on their period I get so sick. The smell of human blood is disgusting."

"Don't knock it until you try it, my lady." she joked.

"I did and it was sour and I spit it out. Cain dared me to drink from a mortal one night and I vomited all up after taking in one pound." she mentioned her first younger brother. "The only blood I lust after are my parents and Cain which is weird, but it's their fault for putting it in my milk as a child."

"Listen, your just special and it takes time."

"I know." she sighed as she looked out the window at the dark streets of the town folk and then a dark road filled with trees. "I'm still waiting for them to tell me that I'm adopted."

"Your not adopted, nor a shacked up baby, and not switched at birth. I still can't believe you asked your parents for a DNA test."

"I had to make sure. I look _nothing_ like them."

"Your parent's were very surprised and disappointed when you asked for that, you know."

"Don't rub it in." she pouted as looked outside at the closing shops that was a ten min walk from Cross Academy. She looked at the clock and noticed her favorite show hasn't closed, yet. "Neko, can we stop at the Sundae store please? It would just be min." she slapped her hands together and took a small bow.

"Only if I could get a vanilla ice cream, sure." Neko pulled over behind a private car which belong to a night class student.

She gathered all her money and walked out the limo to the story her and Yuki always came to get their Sundae's.

Their was only four guys and one girl in the shop sitting at a table with one waitress ordering their sweets.

"Welcome, I'll be you in a moment, miss." the waitress turned to her with a blush running across her face.

'Why is she blushing?' she wondered as she noticed the Night class students she was taking order's from. 'That explain's it.'

It took less than five min for the waitress to stop giggling and blushing before taking her order. "What can I help you with?"

"Can I get a Sundae and a vanilla cone please?"

"I'm sorry miss, but we don't have enough ice cream left for a full Sundae, but the vanilla cone I could still make. What we have left are donuts and cupcakes in the window."

"I'll take the...Chocolate cupcake with banana frosting." she heard someone's voice over lapping her voice and turned to the side to see a vampire with blonde hair and icy blue eyes.

"We only have one left." the waitress stated as she looked nervously between the two.

"I was here first, so it's only right I get it." he stated with his flirtatious, trying to get the waitress attention.

"Excuse me, but you already ordered. I just got here."

"I can't help it if your slow, girl."

"Your so rude, _little boy._" she shot back at him. "You had your chance to order."

"Little boy?" he felt like he was truly insulted. "I'm taller and prettier than you." he ran his hands through his hair as if he was posing and trying to charm her.

"Aidou, why are you causing problems?" a calm and gently voice came from the table and she looked as the boy name Aidou froze up.

"I'm not causing anything, Lord Kaname." his voice started to tremble, but stopped to look at her.

'Aidou? Aidou? Hana... Hanabusa Aidou from the night class and Kaname Kuran the president dorm.' she thought as she looked at both of the vampires. " Don't tell me your Idol from the Night class at Cross Academy?"

"Oh, so you've heard of me, have you? You've heard about my charming looks?"

She looked at him, up and down, and her face narrowed. "I wasn't really expecting for you to be so... rude and cocky."

"Cocky!?"

"Here you go miss." the waitress appeared with a small cone for her and had the cupcake on a separate bag in front of Hanabusa Aidou. She grin her teeth and took out a twenty which was more than enough and quickly took his unpaid for bag and the cone as she left the money on the counter.

"Thank you."

"Hey!" he called after her and she started to sense his vampire speed.

Although she wasn't a vampire she could see and do some of their abilities very well. She saw him use his speed to get in front of him as soon as she turned around and to his surprised she twirled on one feet just in time to get on the side of him and run out the door.

"HEY!" He called inside the store and followed her.

Before she could reach for the door she saw his hand reach for her and took her wrist in his large hands. And just as quickly he took her hand, Neko quickly had a silver sword to his neck.

"I suggest you let go of her before you become a enemy of the Wakaba Clan." Neko growled as she flashed her fangs.

"W-Wakaba? What is this human girl doing with purebloods..." Hanabusa was slapped across the face by no other then Kaname Kuran.

"Please, forgive him."

Neko put her weapon down but prepare for anything as she knods at Kaname then addressed her, "Are you ok, Lady Sayori?"

"I'm fine, Neko." she place a hand on Neko's hand that held her weapon to signal her that everything was ok. "Please go back in the car. We have to make it to the hotel before sun goes down, remember."

"My lady." Neko put her weapon away, bowed, and did as she was told with the vanilla ice cream she took out of Sayori's hand.

Sayori took a deep breath and looked at Aidou holding his bloody mouth and his eyes lowered. "Kaname, was that really necessary?"

"He was being an idiot." he took her hand and planted a kiss on her knuckles.

"I was no better than he was."

"You have a kind heart, but not kind enough to visit the Night dorms."

"Nor you the Sun." she shot back and took the cupcake out of the bag and broke a piece off to make things fair. "I feel at fault as well. You can have the other half." she gently said as she placed the bag to Aidou's feet, bowed, then went inside the limo.

Neko pulled off as soon as she closed the door and looked at Sayori with red eyes. "If he wasn't noble blood I would of killed him for touching you."

"Neko, I provoked him so it was partly my fault for letting it get that far." she turned around and looked at the two vampires standing on the street and fading away in her vision as the limo continue to drive away. "I see Kaname Kuran is still a gentlemen. He's always been that since I was little because he used to visit the house many times. He mostly came to visit Cain, but he came to my room once in a while to see how I was. I didn't think he would remember the freak of the Wakaba Clan."

"Your not a freak, your special."

"If you say no."

"I know so."

After that Sayori laid down and drifted up to sleep and then understood why her father ordered a large limo since she could spread her legs without a problem.

... Next Day...

Sayori heard her phone ring close to her ear and it made her jerk herself out of bed. Bed? She looked around a recognized the hotel room her parent's booked her with the window covered. She looked over at her phone and saw her mother was calling.

"Hello?" she couldn't help but yawn.

"Yori, darling? Why you sound so tired?"

"I just woke up."

"I was trying to get you before you went on your morning flight."

"My sleep is off."

"Right, your on human schedule."

'Because I am human.' she laid down and read the clock that read, 3:35AM. "I missed your voice, mommy."

"Oh, my Yori, we can't wait to see you. We miss you so much."

"Really?" she tried to hold herself together because the feeling of guilt was coming over her. Sayori Wakaba went to Cross Academy to get away from her family since she felt like she was holding them back and hoped they forgot about her. She felt she bought shame to her family since she was a poor excuse for a pureblood.

"Of course! We never see you, but I have all your letters and emails."

They talked for a couple of minutes and her mother instructed her to call the lobby and ask for her mail to get her airport tickets. She's taking the company's private jet at 5AM and a driver was suppose to pick her up at 4AM.

"4 in the morning? I have to get dress mom. I'll talk to to you when I get on the jet, ok?"

"Sure darling. I love you, darling."

"I love you too, mommy." she hung up and heard the door open just in time to see Neko.

"I have prepared a hot bath and your clothes, Lady Yori."

"Thank you so much, Neko."

* * *

><p>Sexy Vampire Girl:I always liked Sayori and wanted to make her different as well with Aidou. At first I was going to make her a lycan werewolf, witch, or a mermaid but I think this is a bit better. **I UPDATE BASED ON REVIEWS. I like Following, but I really want to know what you guys/ladies think. Please and Thank You's.**


	2. Chapter 2: Surprise! Surprise!

The Body Eclipse

By: Sexy Vampire Girl

* * *

><p>Surprise! Surprise!<p>

* * *

><p>Sayori walked with security surrounding her as she walked through a private airport for vampires. She was wearing a black and white strip maxi dress with normal flip flops. She held her head high and vision straight like she taught herself. To be honest, she was never afraid of vampires, she just was afraid she couldn't be accepted towards her kind. A human born from a pureblood vampire family?<p>

They led her across the runway to her father's company blue jet with "W&A" in lavender letters at the tail. Neko was staying behind to run errands and she was on her way alone.

"Right this way, my lady." a vampire held out his hand as he stood in front of the steps of the plane entrance.

"Thank you." she took it and took a step up with her Michael Kors sandals and small hand bag.

She stood in mid way and turned around at the view and noticed the sun was coming up. 'One week being a vampire.' she signed to prepare herself then finally went in the dimmed lights plane.

"For my father's company plan I expected better food." that voice again, Hanabusa Aidou.

Sayori saw him surrounded by food at his personal table next to the only empty seat five feet across from him. She took a deeper breath as he fixed himself and went on one knee in front of her with his head down.

"Please forgive me for my lack of etiquette earlier. I did not mean to-

"It's fine. Let's just have a nice flight." she cut him off and sat down in the empty space as she noticed the plane had all the windows covered. Yep, a normal vampire plane. She saw him looking at her, got up, sat down, and looked at her as she looked around the company's plane. "You don't have to be so formal to me. Just remember to respectful all the time because you never know who your going to run into."

'Good Evening passengers, this is your captain Mr. Lee speaking. Tonight we are heading to the business...' the captain continued to speak as the plan started to move as both of them started to put on their seat belts.

Sayori still felt his eyes on her as the plan started to move and her trying to let her body adjust as it started to take off.

"Ah!" Aidou yelled as his food started to spill a bit on him.

Sayori snorted as she quickly turned away to the closed window and held her mouth.

"It's not funny!"

"I'm sorry, but I'm sure you've been on plenty of plans to know that take off is the roughest part of flying. What made you order so much food anyways?" she covered her smile as she looked at him.

"I'm having a midnight snack before I fall asleep for the night." he pouted at the stain on his blue collar shirt and black business pants.

She had to get used to all the vampires terms again since a vampire's morning is when the sun went down and a vampire's night was when the sun went up.

"Can I get some help here?" he yelled through the plan.

"I'm sorry to burst your bubble, but flying with me, we only get one maid and that was only before the flight." she explained her father's rules.

"What? So I have to clean this up myself?"

"That's my fault. My parents never want me around vampires in close spaces for a long periods of time."

"May I be so bold to ask. Is it because your human?" he said it in a whisper tone.

Sayori turned her head away and took in a deeper breath. "You could say that." She tried to prevent herself from choking up and breaking down, but the knot in her throat was trying to get the best of her.

She heard him curse under his breath as he complained about a gravy stain on his shirt. She peeked over at him and watched him try to get a simple stain off his shirt. She felt all her sadness disappear and watched the helpless noble vampire have a quiet tantrum.

"Here." she got up, leaned on the arm of his chair, and looked at the stain. "Don't tell me a simple noble like yourself can't clean a gravy stain."

"That's not it, I just-

She reached over for a napkin and dipped it in his water and started to clean the stain out. She kept her head down as she focused on his stain and he kept on looking at her. For a moment silence took over until he finally spoke.

"Why haven't I ever seen you before?"

"Your a vampire that's why."

"I know that!" he said then lowered his voice. "I mean, at school, with the rest of your female classmates at the Moon dorm gates."

"I go to school to study not admire vampires or just people period. My father wants me to run the business for him and wants to make sure I'm prepared."

"We are future business partner's then."

That's when it hit her, 'W & A,' stood for the Wakaba and Aidou family that owned the company together.

"Will that bother you?" she felt herself slipping off the arm of the chair then adjusted herself by moving forward.

"I won't mind since the Wabaka family would turn you sooner or later."

That hurt her heart deeply as she looked up and met his icy blue eyes. She was so focused on the stain she didn't realize how close she was to his face. She could feel his warm breath from him mouth and her tasting it. This was the first time she was ever next to a male vampire this close besides her family members and her heart stopped hurting and all her face started to get hot. She quickly backed up and went back to her chair to try to calm herself down.

"Would it be weird?" she calmed down as she looked down to her dress.

"Weird?"

"You know, working with a human girl." she had to be bold to ask.

"You sound like it would be a bad thing. I should be the one asking you if you'll be comfortable working with a vampire." he made a small chuckle then ran his hands through his hair. "Besides, working with me will make all the ladies jealous."

She smirked then shook her head."Although I grew up with a vampire family I was never treated any different. I was just more protected since some vampire do have blood lust."

"Well, I myself have full control of my blood lust and for any noble men who doesn't is a monster."

"Wasn't it _you_ who bit into Yuki's hand. I smelt your scent and noticed your fang marks."

"Wait, you smelt my scent?" he caught her.

She had to be careful what she said around him since she wanted to keep the image of a fail vampire a secret.

"I mean..."

_Ring! Ring! Ring! _(Sayori's Phone)

She couldn't think of a lie to get out of the question, so she was happy she was picking up the phone.

"Excuse me," she pressed 'Answer' and said, "Hello?"

"Sayori, darling." it was her mother again.

"Hi, are you on the flight?"

"Yes and I was about to call you."

"How are things going between you and Aidou?" she had a chuckle.

"Everything is going well and I was wondering what was going on."

"The destination of the plane is the companies relaxation home up in the mountains where you and Aidou would be staying until we arrive."

"Arrive?"

"Yes, at our location in the states we are unable to get a flight out since a tornado is taken place soon, so we are unable to leave right away. At this rate we would be there on Wednesday."

"That's four days until I see you."

"You'll be fine, sweetie. Besides I will give you two to become more antiquated with one another. Both of your father's work together, so its only right that you two should be antiquated. Just remember your both a young lady and man that come from very high level families, and I expect for you two to be on your best behavior."

"Mom!" she normally didn't call her mother by that name in public and she knew her mother hated it.

"Call me, mommy, Yori." she laughed and then sighed. "My yori I can't wait to see you."

"I can't wait to see you too." she had to make sure she wouldn't lose herself in front of Aidou.

"Your father is in another business meetings and said he will call as soon as he's finished."

"Ok." She really wanted to say, 'Send him my love.'

"I'll call you when we arrive at the island." she told her mother.

"Ok, yori. I love you."

"I-I love you too." she felt weird saying that to her since front of Aidou.

She hung up the phone and noticed Aidou went to the bathroom, which was a good thing because she felt so pathetic. She looked at the back of the plane to make sure the close was clear to let her emotions out. She leaned her chair back, turned her back towards the closed window, and silently cried.

'I'm such a horrible daughter.' she sniffed and closed her eyes as her tears flowed. 'Although my parents treat me the same as my siblings I still consider myself a freak. I'm not human, nor vampire, and I run away from my family to only miss them the most. Why was I born this way?'

* * *

><p>Sexy Vampire Girl: Please review it helps me continue and update. And I know she seems down and sad, but it gets better I swear.<p> 


End file.
